Coiled
by chit catt
Summary: AyumuHiyono— Ayumu tak menyadari berapa juta kali hatinya masih mencari, walaupun dia tidak lagi ada di sini. FFC Fictogemino.


**Spiral ©**Eita Mizuno, Shirodaira Kyou

**Pairing** Ayumu/Hiyono

**Challenge** Double-fiction

**Prompt** Rindu/Halte bus

**Warning** spoiler, OOC

* * *

><p>Drama ini telah lama usai.<p>

Tetapi hujan tidak akan pernah turun di wajah tampan. Tidak saat ini, tidak nanti, tidak pula di masa depan.

Sebab, ketika seluruh babak pertempuran panjang melawan Kiyotaka telah berakhir, saat itu juga Ayumu harus merelakan kisahnya dan gadis itu ditutup oleh getir.

Bukan berarti Ayumu tidak mengerti, sama sekali bukan. Bagaimanapun juga Ayumu adalah seseorang yang telah menjatuhkan skema kematian, jadi mana mungkin hal sesederhana ini tidak ia ketahui? Bahkan Ayumu sangat menyadari bahwa ia harus, sesegera mungkin, mencoba berhenti mengunjungi halte tua ini. Ia harus berhenti menerbangkan harapan hanya untuk dijatuhkan berkali-kali.

Namun sepertinya, logika dan hati pemuda itu belum juga dapat mencapai titik temu.

Ayumu lantas mengangkat kepala untuk mengarahkan tatapannya agar sejajar cakrawala. Ayumu tidak memperhatikan telah berapa ratus kali bumi berotasi, sampai saat ini sepi masih saja menggerogoti nurani. Ayumu tak menghitung berapa ribu kali jarum jam berdetak, sampai saat ini sepasang kakinya masih ingin berlari untuk melihat _dia_ menyambutnya dalam gelak. Ayumu tak menyadari berapa juta kali hatinya masih mencari, walaupun _dia_ tidak akan muncul untuk mengatakan, _"Narumi-san, selamat pagi!"_

_Tidak, dia tidak akan_, tegas Ayumu pada dirinya. _Tidak saat ini, tidak nanti, tidak pula di masa depan._

Sementara itu, bis terakhir yang tak memiliki Ayumu sebagai salah satu penumpangnya baru saja pergi. Dan Ayumu masih saja duduk terdiam di sini, sama seperti pada tahun-tahun sebelumnya, berusaha mengatur hatinya untuk menghapus bayang _dia_ yang tidak pernah kembali.

"Kau sudah pergi cukup lama–"

Burung-burung masih tetap enggan berlagu. Rangkaian Iris yang tergeletak di samping Ayumu hanya menatapnya dalam bisu.

Lalu, pemuda itu mengulurkan sebelah tangan untuk meraih daun telinga, mengingat sebuah benda yang dulu pernah berada di sana. "Kau–" panggilnya lirih, "–apa masih menyimpan anting yang dulu kuberikan?" lanjutnya bertanya.

Detik demi detik terus bergulir, sementara kekosongan dalam nurani tak mampu dihangatkan rengkuh mentari.

"Saat ini pun para _blade children_ masih tetap menyusahkan, kau tahu? Terutama Rutherford itu. Kemarin dia memberiku dua tiket konsernya, sementara dia tahu satu saja sudah terlalu banyak buatku."

Namun hanya gemerisik sesobek koran menyapu jalanan yang menjawab kata-kata pemuda itu.

"Beberapa waktu lalu kakakku membuat kloning dirinya lagi, tapi kali ini dengan cara yang biasa. Kak Madoka jadi sering mengomel panjang lebar tentang _cake_ yang kubawakan untuk calon keponakanku."

Gadis itu sudah pasti tidak dapat mendengar, namun hal itu tak menghentikan Ayumu berujar.

"Kau sudah pergi cukup lama, belum bosan juga?" ucapnya.

Seketika, keping-keping memori berhamburan memenuhi sanubari. Meruntuhkan pertahanan yang susah payah ia bangun teguh, semudah memecahkan cangkang telur rapuh.

"_Narumi-san–"_

Selanjutnya, seulas senyum samar terbingkai di rona hambar, berpadu dalam pandangannya yang nanar.

"_Narumi-san–"_

Dan ia tak dapat mencegah suara renyah itu kembali terdengar, walau tak ada satupun pita suara bergetar.

"_Narumi-san–"_

Lagi dan lagi. Ia hanya bisa membiarkannya walau tahu semua hanya ilusi.

"_Narumi-san–"_

Ia pun menundukkan pandangannya kemudian.

Di sisi lain, tidak ada yang dapat dilakukan seluruh alam raya selain bergeming, membuat halte bis yang rutin dikunjungi Ayumu ini semakin hening.

Sang angin lantas menghempas dedaunan kering beserta segenap asa tertinggal. Seakan mencoba mengatakan bahwa sudah sewajarnya Ayumu berada dalam lingkar spiral yang brutal.

Entah bidak mana lagi yang ia harus ia kerahkan untuk mematikan permainan sang takdir. Seingatnya, ia tidak memilikinya. Rasaya, ia sudah habis. Sama sekali.

Ini tidak berbeda dengan beratnya pertarungan melawan _blade children_ dulu, pikir Ayumu. Jika di masa lalu ia adalah lentera kecil yang dihadapkan pada pekat neraka dunia, kali ini pemuda itu menjadi lilin rapuh tanpa sumbu yang menyokongnya.

_Sial_.

Pemuda itu pun mulai merapal kata untuk memupus asa. Diucapkannya perlahan dan berulang-ulang, agar setiap kata mantera itu tergurat jelas di sisa hatinya yang tak menganga. Satu tangannya mengepal. Lalu, ia menggunakannya untuk memegangi denyut yang semakin terasa menyayat luka.

"Kau–" rangkaian kata tak menyatu, tertahan kelu, "–sudah pergi terlalu lama,"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fin<strong>_

_(buat yang mau, silakan baca lagi dari paragraf akhir ke awal)_

* * *

><p><strong>(1) <strong>Ini fanfiksi pertama saya di fandom Spiral dan Ayumu terasa sangat, sangat OOC. Jika pembaca tidak keberatan, tolong klik balon yang sangat imut di bawah itu lalu katakan dengan manis bahwa saya sudah gagal membuat karya ini.

**(2)** Untuk Blackpapillon-senpai, yang telah mengenalkan fandom ini.

**(3) **Ini adalah versi editan. Special thanks to my first reviewer, Heylalaa.

**(4)** Indonesian Fanfiction Awards (IFA) 2011 akan segera dimulai lagi. Silakan klik profil saya untuk keterangan lebih lanjut, atau PM saya langsung. Majukan fanfiksi berbahasa Indonesia!


End file.
